


He's gonna need time

by Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Dead newt (maze runner), Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Depressed Thomas (Maze Runner), Guilt, Heaven, M/M, Sad, Sad Minho, Sad Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas blames himself for newts death, im sorry for this, it's not very good, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper/pseuds/Multi_fandomer_gay_shipper
Summary: Set at the end of season 5 of Teen Wolf when Lydia almost dies. She wakes up in a strange place and starts talking to a strange British boy named Newt who knows her friend Thomas. Or did know before he died.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 85





	He's gonna need time

Lydia woke up in a dark room. She had no idea where she was and the last thing she remembered was being in Deaton's clinic, Stiles comforting her as the screams of the dying drowned her. "Hello, love" a British voice echoed throughout the room. Lydia snapped her head up and saw an average height boy with dirty blonde, messy hair. "Who are you?" "The names Newt, I was a friend of Tommy's" Lydia's confusion grew as she heard this; years ago, just after Scott was bitten by Peter at the beginning of Freshmen year, Stiles had disappeared. Three years later, he had reappeared with a guy called Minho and, for some strange reason, he was going by the name Thomas. Then something clicked in her head. "What do you mean 'was'?" She questioned. "I'm dead, love. Don't worry. You aren't yet but you're on your way." Lydia felt a panic growing in her. "What do I do?" "You go back, Lydia. I need you to go back. Tommy can't lose anyone else that he cares about." "How? How do I get back?" Lydia was going to ask what Newt meant when he said Thomas can't lose anyone else but she wasn't really sure she would like the answer. "Focus. You need to focus on where you want to go. Think about someone important to you and if your connection to them is strong, they should be able to draw you back." Lydia nodded and lay back down onto the metal table she had been on when she woke up. "Before you go," Newt began and Lydia turned to him. "Can you tell Tommy and Minho something? Could you tell them that I say hi and that we're all watching and we're all so proud of them? Then tell Tommy I love him and tell the bloody shank to stop blaming himself for my death, but make sure that Minho isn't there when you say that part" Lydia nodded and closed her eyes "Goodbye, Newt" "Bye love". Lydia thought of Stiles, she thought of the boy who had been in love with her since they were kids and the next thing she knew, she was waking up in Deaton clinic. 

Thomas and Minho were sitting in the reception of the clinic when Lydia waled out. "Could I talk to you guys. in private she added eyeing Scott, who promptly left. "I spoke to Newt" She told them as soon as Scott was gone. She saw tears form in both boys eyes. "He was there and he told me how to come back to you. He asked me to tell you something. He said that they're all watching you guys and that they are all so proud of you guys." The tears now flowed freely down both Thomas and Minho's faces. "Minho could I talk to Thomas alone please?" The Asian nodded and left through the same door Scott had. "Thomas, Newt told me to tell you something else, something for only you to hear. He said he loves you and that you need to stop blaming yourself for his death." Thomas looked up at her, his face showing a mix of sadness and guilt. "Did he tell you how he died?" He asked "Did he tell you how I put a gun to his head and shot him? How am I not to blame for that?" "Because he begged you to Tom." Minho and Scott were both standing in the doorway. "He was out of his mind and was gonna kill you. You put him out of his misery." Thomas didn't say anything, just sank to the floor, sobs racked his entire body. Minho walked over and gently cradled the broken boy and he continued to break down. From up where the watched, Newt, Alby, Winston, Chuck and Teresa watched as their friend blamed himself for his death. "He's gonna be okay" Alby said "It will get better" "He's just going to need some time."


End file.
